bad news
by Lilli89
Summary: (deutsche Version-german version von born into bad news)-Als die 12 jährige Maddie herausfindet, was vor ihrer Zeit in der Obhut von Halstead, Lindsay und Voight geschah, begibt sie sich auf eine gefährliche Suche in die Vergangenheit, die für die gesamte Undercover Einheit nicht ohne Folgen bleibt...


Disclaimer: Maddie ist ein erfundender Charakter meinerseits. Sie lebt in dieser Geschichte seit 4 Jahren bei Jay und Erin, wird jedoch vom gesamten District aufgezogen. Zu Beginn der Geschichte weiß sie im Gegensatz zur gesamten Undercover Einheit nichts über ihre Vergangenheit und hat ihre eigene Geschichte verdrängt.

Erst als sie durch Zufall ihre Akte im Archiv findet, begibt sie sich auf die Spuren ihrer Vergangenheit.

Diese Geschichte ist erfunden. Erin und Jay sind genau wie in der Serie um die 30 Jahre alt. Ähnlichkeiten mit eventuell real existierenden Personen entsprechen dem Zufall.

Die Handlung wird abwechselnd aus den Sichtweisen der verschiedenen Personen geschildert.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß und würde mich wie immer über Kommentare freuen!

-Erin Lindsay-

„Sie ist weg. Verschwunden", rief ich aufgebracht in das Großraumbüro, weshalb mich meine Kollegen lediglich mit verwunderten Blicken musterten.

Offenbar schien niemand zu begreifen, was es mit meinen Worten auf sich hatte.

Antonio legte die Fotos der Tatverdächtigen bei Seite, sah mich genau wie Atwater, Ruzek und Olinsky verwirrt an.

„Was heißt hier weg?"

Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Hank, der gerade von seiner Mittagspause zurückkam, blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in meine Richtung. Genau wie Jay, der nun ebenfalls verstört von seinem Papierkram nach oben aufsah

„Maddie sitzt nicht mehr im Auto. Sie sollte dort auf mich warten und ich kann ihre Akte nicht mehr finden. Burgess wollte die Unterlagen morgen ins Archiv weiterleiten. Darunter sind alle Daten, die wir vor 5 Jahren in Kooperation mit dem Jugendamt gesammelt haben."

„Ja und?", wollte Adam wissen, der offenbar nicht wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte. Panisch und mit dahin gehaspelten Worten sorgte ich für Klarheit.

„Darin steht alles über ihre gesamte Kindheit. Der Vorfall mit ihren Eltern, die Vergangenheit über ihren Vater. Wenn sie das jetzt gelesen hat", erklärte ich unserem Team schockiert und griff mit zitternden Händen nach meinem Smartphone.

Nur die Mailbox. Sie hatte ihr Handy ausgestellt.

„Oh Gott."

Mein Freund und Arbeitskollege stützte den Kopf auf die Hände, sprang dann besorgt von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Sie weiß es. Verdammt, jetzt ergibt das alles Sinn", kombinierte Jay und blickte nachdenklich aus dem verschneiten Fenster.

„Die Frage nach dem Referat. Ich dachte, sie will für die Schule recherchieren."

„ Nicht dein ernst oder? Du hast sie im Nebenraum allein gelassen? Sag mal bist du wahnsinnig?"

Jay schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, weil er sich über sich selbst ärgerte.

Wütend blickte ich ihm entgegen. In seiner Leichtsinnigkeit hatte unsere 12 jährige allein im Nebenraum gearbeitet und hatte bei der Gelegenheit direkte Einsicht auf die Ordner. In einem Raum, in dem fein säuberlich alle Akten der vergangenen Fälle in Regale einsortiert waren.

Mittlerweile kam Bewegung in Hanks Körper. Eine Tatsache, die mir in der angespannten Situation Hoffnung verschaffte.

„Wo ist die Kopie? Ich will eine Kopie dieser Unterlagen."

Aber Burgess und Roman sahen nur kleinlaut auf den Boden.

„Das geht nicht Sargeant."

„Wie bitte?"

„Wir haben die Ablichtungen am Freitag nach Philadelphia geschickt."

„Das ist mir egal. Dann ruft dort an. Jetzt! Sofort!", schrie er zunehmend lauter, während sich

innerhalb des Raumes eine gespenstische Ruhe ausbreitete.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg zurück. Sie sucht nach ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie will wissen, was damals passiert ist."

Mittlerweile kämpfte ich mit den Tränen. Ungläubig was hier gerade geschah.

Voight dessen Gesicht sich zunehmend verfinstert hatte, handelte nur noch wie mechanisch.

„Lindsay? Halstead? Ihr haltet euch einsatzbereit und sucht in der Umgebung ab. Sobald wir die Adressen in der Akte haben, treffen wir uns dort. Und Burgess und Roman, ihr macht in Philadelphia Druck. Wenn die Kleine um diese Zeit allein unterwegs ist, ist sie definitiv in Gefahr…

CPDCPD

-Erin-

„Das ist unsere Schuld. Wir hätten es ihr viel eher sagen müssen. Wir haben viel zu lange gewartet", machte ich mir Vorwürfe, während wir im Wagen saßen und uns für weitere Einsätze bereit hielten.

Jay sah mich mitleidig an, reichte mir ein Taschentuch entgegen.

Seit 5 Jahren hatten wir für die Kleine die Verantwortung übernommen und kümmerten uns gemeinsam und in Kooperation mit Voight um das Mädchen. Unsere Polizeidienststelle war für Maddie wie ein neues zu Hause geworden, nachdem sie mehrfach aus dem Heim ausgerissen und sie unter gefährlichen Umständen bei uns gelandet war. Sie hatte ihre Mutter auf bestialische Weise verloren und pendelte seit ihrer Kindheit zwischen verschiedenen Pflegefamilien, bis sie bei uns landete.

„Okay, und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Hallo Madeleine deine Mutter und deine Schwester sind von deinem Vater erstochen wurden als du vier Jahre alt warst. Das entstandene Trauma hast du bis jetzt verdrängt? Meinst du, das wäre gut gekommen."

Jay schnappte nach meiner Hand, die er fest drückte.

„Wir waren uns darüber einig, dass wir damit warten bis sie 16 ist. Alle Erin. Ohne Ausnahme. Sogar Mouse hat gesagt, dass es besser wäre und das will einiges heißen."

Ich fuhr mir nervös durch die Haare. Meine Nerven waren nicht mehr die besten.

„Und das bringt uns jetzt bitte was? Dafür ist es längst zu spät. Wer weiß wo sie jetzt ist. Die gesamte Familie war in den Vorfall involviert. Auch wenn wir lediglich den Vater belasten konnten. Der Onkel ist vorbestraft. Gegen die Cousins laufen Anzeigen wegen Drogendelikten. Das ist keine Gegend, in der man eine 12 jährige alleine über die Straße gehen lässt. Schon gar nicht jetzt zu dieser Uhrzeit."

„Halstead? Lindsay?"

Zu meiner Erleichterung tönte Voights Stimme über den Lautsprecher.

„Wir haben die Adresse 69th Emrald Street. Wir treffen uns vor dem Haus."

„Ist verstanden", gab ich Hank zur Bestätigung zu verstehen, während Jay mit quietschenden Reifen in die erforderliche Straße abbog.

Allein als ich die Passanten beobachtete, wurde mir zunehmend übel. Drogendealer, Prostituierte auf den Nebenstraßen. Strip Clubs und zwielichtige Geschäfte in aller Öffentlichkeit. Definitiv keine Umgebung für einen Teenager.

„Zwei parkende SUVs vor der Tür. Die Umgebung ist sauber. Lindsay? Wir gehen rein. Olinsky und Dawson sichern das Gebäude vom Dach aus", hielt uns Voight auf dem laufenden, ehe der Kontakt abbrach und wir unsere Waffen luden.

Jay sah mich mit ernster Mimik an, strich mir dann mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.

„Wir finden sie Erin. Alles wird gut."


End file.
